


A Warrior of Light's (Secret) Book of Wondrous Tales

by Eiricat



Series: The Warrior of Light and her Lionhearted Rogue [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Wondrous Tails of Final Fantasy XIV (Tumblr Challenge)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiricat/pseuds/Eiricat
Summary: This is a collection of all my Wondrous Tales 2020 NSFW prompts!Latest chapter: Eirina and Thancred take the gift of time they are given to indulge in one of Thancred's fantasies.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: The Warrior of Light and her Lionhearted Rogue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Devotion/Your Favorite Kink

**Author's Note:**

> All of these prompts take place after "Crossroads", which means anywhere from 5.0 to many many years in the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thancred Waters is very devoted to his WoL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere between the end of 5.0 and 5.2
> 
> Thancred gets off on giving his lover immense pleasure before his own and you can pry this HC from my cold dead hands.

To say that Eirina was thankful that her lover was a Grade A Himbo --in her brother’s own words, mind--, would be woefully inaccurate. 

Where once she had been skeptical and wary years ago, she now was positively ecstatic on top of being thankful to whatever god would listen, for it meant that he had vast amounts of experience,and was endlessly patient with her and her pleasure and he knew exactly how to make her come apart at the seams in the very best of ways. And sweet Thancred, wonderful, thoughtful, beautiful, devoted Thancred, _he remembered them all._

“Ahh--aaahhhnn!”

The wanton moan that tore from her chest did not go unnoticed in the least, nor was she embarrassed by it anymore in the slightest. With only a squeeze of the hands on her hips holding her down as warning, Thancred redoubled his efforts until it was all she could do but breathlessly whine his name as he finally stopped his teasing light licks against her cunt, instead taking mercy on her as he sealed his lips around her clit and _sucked_. 

“Twelve-- aaahh! Thancred--!!” Her thighs could only tremble and clamp around his ears, her hands unintentionally tightening in his hair in what surely must have been a somewhat painful grip. The answering animalistic _growl_ of approval against her sex stoked the molten heat inside of her, which was rapidly coming to crest and fit to send her toppling over the edge to ecstasy yet again.

“I have you, my dearheart. Sing for me.” With a charming wink and a most sinful smirk, Thancred delved back in, removing one of his hands from her hip and trailing it down, down to the apex of her thighs and the wet heat between. The other he moved so it was a band of solid muscle and strength to pin her hips down into the bed.

Another moan, this one much louder than before escaped the miqo’te when she felt the sweet sensation of one of his fingers then two easily slide inside of her, moving in and out of her in repeating motions, over and over as he crooked and rubbed his fingers inside of her just so and--

Eirina’s back arched in a vain effort to bow off the bed, her tail swishing wildly without her control and her ears pinning back against her skull as she gave a strangled cry of his name. Her body was struggling to move off the mattress or perhaps it was to make her hips grind even further into his face to chase the throes of pleasure, but the strong and unmoving arm across her held her down unfailingly as she could only thrash and mewl uselessly against him in minute movements.

The only thing she _could_ do was let the waves of pleasure break and crash over her again and again and again until she was spent. When she managed to get the air back into her gasping lungs, it took her scattered mind far longer than usual to recognize the ticklish sensation against her thighs. She blearily opened her eyes, gazing dazedly down at the hyur who lay contentedly between her legs, ashen hair falling quite dashingly into his face and tickling at her skin. 

He was softly nuzzling his cheek against one of her thighs and intermittently scattering kisses across the marked flesh with nothing short of awed reverence and satisfaction. When he noticed her gaze upon him he smiled, all love and fondness and warmth and easy contentment that made her heart melt for him all over again. 

“I do enjoy it when you sing for me like so. You’re normally so quiet.” He smirked at her and licked around his mouth, making sure she was still staring at him as he started to clean her mess off his fingers as well. Her cunt gave a weak throb of interest at the tantalizing sight of her slick coating his chin, although she and he both knew it would be a couple minutes before she could handle any sort of touch down there without oversensitivity.

With a most unlady-like snort, she wheezed out fondly, without any real heat, “Spoony bard.” His answering smile made her feel giddy, enough for her to dissolve into a small fit of giggles. 

“That I am. Yours, to be precise, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

And oh, if his smile earlier hadn’t done the job, then his words certainly did as she felt her mouth stretch out across her face into a cheek splitting grin that almost hurt. Almost. She was so wonderfully in love with this man.

Eirina stretched out her tired arms towards him, her hands making grabbing motions in his direction. “Mmm, you’re too good to me. Come here, please? I wanna hold you.”

“It would be my pleasure.” He gently lowered her thighs from their perch on his shoulders, reaching out for a spare cloth to wipe up the remaining mess between her thighs and on his hands.

She watched him as he discarded the rag somewhere into the depths of her room and stretched out his shoulders and neck, watched as he stretched his arms high above his head and let them drop back down to his sides before he walked over and all but collapsed next to her. She quickly scooted over and wrapped her arms around him, maneuvering him around to her satisfaction so that she could spoon around him from behind.

When she tried to snake a hand down his front to tend to his neglected arousal, he stopped her hand in his, bringing it up to his face and leaving a few feather light kisses on her knuckles. “In a moment darling, I’m not in any rush. We have the whole night for ourselves and then some to _devote_ to our pleasure and so I am content to wait a while longer.”

“Mmm… you sure do like teasing yourself.” She giggled again into the plane of his back and conceded goodnaturedly, squeezing his side with her unoccupied hand. “Alright, but it had better be soon, because I want to hear _you_ sing, retired bard or not.”

A comfortable calm settled over them as Eirina softly purred in absolute contentment, idly smoothing her hand up and down his side. On the fifth such action he turned around in her arms and placed a quick, firm kiss on her lips.

“Alright then, I think I’ve waited long enough.” A second kiss, this time with teeth and tongue and all desire. “But first, if my lady would be kind enough to oblige me,” and as he said these words, the look he gave her could only be described as pure _sin_ as he shuffled them about until he was on his back and comfortably propped by pillows and pulling her to sit atop him, her heat sliding against the skin of his navel, and up, up, up. “I would like to give her at least one more before I finally take my own.”

_He was most definitely going to be the death of her at this rate_ , she thought as he tugged her up all the way so her sex was hovering ilms from his mouth, his hands holding her steady as her knees bracketed his head and her hands clenched and held onto the headboard in a death grip to aid him. He eagerly squeezed her hips in his hands as he began to devote himself once more to her pleasure.

_She wouldn’t have it any other way._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some thought, I figured I would change it from "Their favorite kink" to "Your favorite kink". Either way, the wol getting to experience the Thancred Waters Reformed Himboness with multiple orgasms is *chef hands*. The kink, if not clarified well enough, is oral mixed with Thancred being relentless *shrug*


	2. Praise/Domming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WoL and Thancred have some unexpected free time. Eirina decides to try something new at Thancred's behest.

It wasn’t very often that Eirina and Thancred managed to find time alone for themselves, and even rarer for it to be more than an evening spent in quiet and closed quarters, but perhaps the gods themselves were on their sides this particular evening. Neither one was needed for anything urgent in the morning, Alisaie only laughing to herself with a satisfied smirk as she had all but pushed Eirina into Thancred’s room with little more than, “No one wants to see you two working until tomorrow evening after supper; you can thank me later with some of those cinnamon cookies of yours!” 

Eirina had been too stunned at the time to make a smart quip back at the woman, but Thancred had not been, instead sarcastically thanking her before slamming the door shut on the young woman’s boisterous laughter. So, given the rare luxury of undisturbed time alone, they both meant to take advantage of every moment granted to indulge unhurried in one another.

“Mmm, you’re doing so well, my love. So very well. ” Eirina purred into the shell of his ear as she let her hands drift back up to his chest to pinch delicately at his nipples. The sudden stimulation made a low moan erupt from Thancred, who was doing everything within his power to obey her orders and stay still as she took her sweet time with him for what had felt like bells but logically could only have been one.

Another flick of her fingers had his hands clasping harder on their opposite wrists, held high above his head and trembling with the effort to stay there and not move to envelope her in his embrace no matter how much she knew he wanted to. His whole body subtly shook, his cock hard and resting against his navel, all swollen and glistening with arousal and saliva and regretfully unattended to for the time being. There was absolutely nothing to bar her from touching him however she wanted with the hyur as naked as his namesday and spread out over his bed in a mouthwatering display of submission that she would remember on cold lonely nights when she was unable to have more than her memories. 

She soothed the pebbled flesh with one last swipe of her thumbs before running her hands upward and stroking his face reverently, smiling at him with all the love and tenderness she could bring to bare. 

“You’re being so very  _ good _ for me.” She repeated as she dipped her head down to lightly mouth at one of his Archon sigils, another cry leaving him as she bit down and suckled at the tender flesh, pulling back when she deemed it long enough and smirking in satisfaction at the love bite left. “You listen to me and do exactly what I ask of you, and that makes  _ me  _ feel so, so good. I must be the luckiest woman in the world to have someone that listens to me as well as you do. ”

“Pl-please… I need, I-- please _ , _ ” No matter how much he tried to, Thancred was unable to garble out a proper response, too far gone in his aroused and wound up state of mind.

“Ah, ah. I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me what that is, my love. Tell me, and I shall do all in my power to give it to you.”

He leveled her with a glare that really had no heat to it and was doubly so ruined when she brushed the tips of her nails lightly up and down along his navel. “I want to ah-- to come, please. I don’t think I can hold on much long-ah!,” she removed her hand and gave him the room to compose himself and speak, “Much longer.”

As if she was waiting for those exact words, Eirina finally took pity on him and shuffled down the bed until she was at the end of it and her lips hovered over his cock, the sensitive organ twitching in response to the warmth of her breath as it ghosted out in an amused chuckle.

  
“That's just what I wanted to hear, my  _ good lad. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the main event, Eirina totally goes back to being her awkward and absentminded self. While she doesn't plan for it to become routine, she would try domming him again if he asked her again.


End file.
